Tous ensemble à Poudlard !
by Helnox
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire des fictions d'Helnox, alors il décide d'organiser une grande soirée pour fêter l'évènement.
1. Y'a du monde !

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Tous ensemble à Poudlard !_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages utilisés ici appartiennent soient à leurs créateurs originaux et aux productions liées aux séries, films ou livres. Les lecteurs invités et personnes réelles ne m'appartiennent pas (et oui, je ne suis pas fou encore au point de vous prendre rien que pour moi ^^). Et puis moi, je sais pas trop ce que je dois en dire car je sais pas trop que ce que je fous dans cette fanfiction P.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Cela fait un an que je me suis mis à écrire de la fanfiction et je voulais marquer le coup. Je voulais faire quelque chose que je ne fais pas habituellement et une vidéo n'allait pas par rapport avec ce que je voulais fêter. Alors je me lance dans un projet que je peux qualifier de foufou comme toutes mes autres histoires en fait.

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction se déroule après la grande bataille de Poudlard !

* * *

**Tous ensemble à Poudlard !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Y'a du monde !**

Quel vacarme à Poudlard ! Des personnes arrivaient en permanence dans l'école, au point que certains se demandaient si la Grande Salle pourrait tous les accueillir. Des sorciers des quatre coins du monde venaient dans l'école de magie britannique mais ce n'était pas tout. En effet, certains élèves avaient vu arriver l'équipe SG.1 ainsi que les sœurs Halliwell. Que pouvait bien préparer le directeur de l'école ? Enfin, le co-directeur car le fantôme d'Albus Dumbledore dirigeait l'école Minerva McGonagall, mais cette dernière étant en déplacement depuis une semaine et ne rentrant que dans la soirée, Albus avait les « pleins pouvoirs ».

On demanda Albus au grand portail car une grande foule non-identifiée demandait l'autorisation d'entrer. Il quitta alors son bureau et vola jusqu'au lieu de la perturbation. Une fois sur place, il se dirigea vers une jeune fille qui semblait être la porte-parole du groupe.

« _Bonsoir mademoiselle, qui êtes-vous ?_ Demanda le vieil homme.

- _Je m'appelle Marine. Je suis la représentante regroupant ce nombre de lecteurs et lectrices de fanfictions quel que soit le fandom_, déclara-t-elle avec conviction. _Nous voulons entrer pour écouter le discours._

- _Oui mais ce n'est accessible que pour les personnages de ces fanfictions. Je suis désolé, bonsoir_ ».

Dumbledore commença à partir mais quelque chose l'interpella.

« _Et si je vous offre une boîte de bonbons au citron ?_ Hurla Marine.

- _Ça change tout_, dit Albus qui revînt vers la lectrice à grande vitesse. _Vous pouvez entrer !_ ».

Une vingtaine de personnes entra donc dans le château pour rejoindre leurs personnages préférés.

Régina Mill acceompagnée d'Emma Swan et de son fils Henry prirent place dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Kate Freelander ainsi que Will Zimmerman du Sanctuaire entrèrent alors qu'on eut encore un soucis à l'entrée du domaine. Dumbledore, agacé de devoir y retourner à chaque fois demanda à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête de régler le problème. Le fantôme de Gryffondor prit le chemin du portail et se retrouva face à un jeune garçon de quatorze ans qui tenait un cahier, sûrement pour les autographes.

« J_eune homme, que venez-vous faire en ces terres ? Seriez-vous ici pour le discours ?_ Demanda le fantôme avec son ton principer habituel.

- _Un discours ? De qui ?_

- _Un auteur il me semble, des groupies sont même arrivées plus tôt dans la soirée._

- _Donc ce n'est pas un concert de Tal ? _Questionna Novusia comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réponse de Nick.

- _Non pas du tout ! _Dit le fantôme qui n'avait qu'une envie, retourner dans le château pour ne rien rater.

- _Ah bah alors bye, je n'ai aucune envie de me faire chier_, déclara le garçon en partant.

- _Les jeunes Moldus, de plus en plus désespérants !_ ».

Le fantôme reprit la route de l'école pour tenir le directeur au courant puis aller dans la Grande Salle.

Tout le monde était arrivé, enfin au moins tous ceux qui étaient invités. Soudainement, un tourbillon se forma pour laisser apparaître Lord Voldemort.

« _Alors on ne m'invite même pas ? J'ai beau avoir été tué, je suis quelqu'un d'important dans les fanfictions._

- _On se connaît pas encore, mais on va apprendre à se connaître !_ ».

C'était Marine, du groupe des lecteurs. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle venait de prononcer ses derniers mots. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna donc vers la jeune fille prenant une posture de superiorité face à l'adolescente qui ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. II brandit sa baguette dans sa direction se préparant sûrement à l'exécuter. Tout à coup un adolescent sortit de la foule et pointa du doigt le Lord noir.

«_ Tu te calmes !_ Hurla t-il. Voldemort le regarda pendant au moins deux minutes sans cligner des yeux. La tension monta.

- _D'accord_ ».

Frushy était le premier à qui Voldemort avait obéi. La salle le dévisagea et l'acclamma comme le grand sauveur du monde magique numéro deux, car bien sûr, Potter restait le premier.

On commença a entendre une voix dans toute la salle dans les enceinte magiques.

* * *

Je sais ce chapitre est court mais c'est parce que j'avais pas de meilleur découpage possible.  
Peu de phrases de lecteurs ont été placées mais je ne vous oublies pas, vous êtes dans les chapires à suivre ;)  
Vous pouvez laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et puis ça calmera Dumby (il est en manque de citron, mais chuuuut ! Faut pas le dire).


	2. Immersion dans la foule

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Tous ensemble à Poudlard !_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages utilisés ici appartiennent soient à leurs créateurs originaux et aux productions liées aux séries, films ou livres. Les lecteurs invités et personnes réelles ne m'appartiennent pas (et oui, je ne suis pas fou encore au point de vous prendre rien que pour moi ^^). Et puis moi, je sais pas trop ce que je dois en dire car je sais pas trop que ce que je fous dans cette fanfiction P.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Cela fait un an que je me suis mis à écrire de la fanfiction et je voulais marquer le coup. Je voulais faire quelque chose que je ne fais pas habituellement et une vidéo n'allait pas par rapport avec ce que je voulais fêter. Alors je me lance dans un projet que je peux qualifier de foufou comme toutes mes autres histoires en fait. En voici la deuxième partie :)

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction se déroule après la grande bataille de Poudlard !

* * *

**Tous ensemble à Poudlard !**

**Chapitre 2 – Immersion dans la foule**

Un son commença à se propager dans les hauts-parleurs, on avait resorti ceux que Dolores Ombrage avait laissé deux ans auparavant. Une voix commença à se faire entendre. Elle était un peu tremblotante, la personne qui allait s'exprimer ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de parler devant un public. Un tourbillon semblable à celui qu'avait formé Voldemort se dessina pour laisser apparaître le directeur accompagné d'un adolescent qui devrait avoir environ six ans, ou dix-sept. Il portait un microphone Moldu dans la main, Dumbledore devait l'avoir ensorcelé de façon qu'il puisse communiquer avec les hauts-parleurs, comme en wi-fi.

« _Bonsoir toutes et tous,_

_Je suis heureux de tous vous retrouver en cette soirée froide du mois de novembre. Je ne suis pas la personne qui est la plus à l'aide face à un public mais je vais tenter d'être le plus audible et compréhensible possible. Je passe un bonsoir en particulier à ma préférée, Bellatrix !_ ».

Le fantôme de la sorcière se déplaça entendu son nom et pour la première fois, souriait comme une personne normale.

« _Ce soir, j'ai tenu à tous nous regrouper pour partager ce que nous avons en commun apart mes fanfictions et que chacun puisse découvrir de nouvelles têtes. Et en particulier à mes lecteurs et lectrices qui ont fait le dépladcement, ils doivent être heureux de rencontrer en réel leurs personnages favoris. J'espère qu'ils ont aimé lire mes fictions et que surtout, que je n'ai offensé aucun personnage_ ».

Tout à coup, Draco Malfoy s'avança et monta dur la petite estrade et commença à parler.

« _J'ai juste une petite réflexion à faire_, dit le Serpentard. _Pourquoi dans la plupart des fanfictions, à toi Helnox ou bien les autres auteurs, vous me mettez en couple avec Potter ?_

-_ Car avec Pansy ça le fait pas. Harry et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre_, répondit l'auteur visiblement fan de Drarry.

- _Et vous me demandez pas mon avis au cas où ?_

- _Bah … non !_ ».

Helnox fit un grand sourire au blond et lui montra le chemin pour retourner dans la foule. Draco attendit une vingtaine de secondes avant de commençer à bouger.

« _Donc je disais j'espère que je n'ai ffensé personne à part Monsieur Malfoy Jr. Je remercie Monsieur Dumbledore et Madame McGonagall d'avoir accepté d'organiser cette soirée à Poudlard. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée et je reviendrai vers vous plus tard_ ».

Helnox quitta la scène pour rejoindre tous les invités.

On pouvait voir Akira dans un coin discuter avec le fantôme du grand Auror, Alastor Maugrey. Il racontait une de ses batailles à la lectrice mais on pouvait se demander si elle suivait encore le récit de son interlocuteur.

« _Donc je vise le Mangemort et là il me dit que c'est juste un déguisement pour Halloween et qu'il n'est pas un sorcier, n'importe quoi tu m'diras !_

- _Certes_, dit Akira qui regardait plus Dumbledore dansant la tectonique qu'autre chose.

- _Et là je tire et bien, je l'ai tué !_ Hurla le sortcier qui faisait peur à la lectrice dans les rares moments où elle le regardait.

- _C'est possible !_

- _Je me suis retrouvé bien con car en fait il était vraiment Moldu._

- _Pauvre Naze !_ » cria Cyrielle, une lectruce que certains pourraient appeler groupie. Elle avait surpris la conversation au cours de la narration d'Alastor mais connaissant la personne, ça ne l'avait pas du tout surprise.

Un peu plus loin, Minerva McGonagall arrivait à peine et cherchait son collègue du regard. Quand elle le vit enfin, elle poussa gentiement quiconque étant sur son passage pour parler à Dumbledore.

« _Albus, alors comment ça se passe ?_

- _Ma foi, pour le moment tout le monde à l'air de bien s'amuse. Même Tom travaille des sortilèges avec les élèves._

- _C'est super ! Bon je vais aller chercher Severus qui est encore enfermé dans son cachot car je ne l'ai toujours pas aperçu_ ».

La sorcière s'éloigna et partit en direction de la section souterraine de l'école, les cachots.

Voldemort était quand à lui, dans son petit coin en train de jouer à Candy Crush sur le smartphone du Colonel Samantha Carter, ayant laissé tomber les élèves et les sortilèges. Il était heureux car il était en train de gagner, avançant facilement d'un niveau à un autre et pour une fois il ne trichait pas à l'aide de ses pouvoirs magiques.

«_ Je suis le maître du monde !_ hurla le sorcier emporté par sa joie.

- _La véritable citation c'est ''Je suis le roi du monde'' mon cher Voldy_, dit le Général O'Neill qui suivait un peu ce que faisait Carter avec le Lord Noir.

- _C'est dans quel film déjà ? _Déclara Sevy4eveR qui ne lachait plus Voldemort en attendant que McGonagall revienne avec Rogue en compagnie de Démétra.

- _Mais c'est un gag ? Enfin c'est n'importe quoi tout ça _».

Démétra était choqué par le manque de connaissances de Sevy4eveR. N'importe qui savait que cette phrase incroyablement connue venait de Titanic.

Minerva refit apparition accompagnée de Severus Rogue. Pour une fois, il ne faisait pas la gueule. Mais ça ne voulais pas dire pour autant qu'il souriait. Il regardait la foule comme s'il ne voulait pas s'y mêler. C'était trop tard, Sevy4eveR l'avait remarqué et elle courrait vers son idole. Severus ne la vit qu'au dernier moment et elle le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle ne le relacha qu'après quelques grognements du maître des potions.

« _Monsieuuuuuuuuuuuuuur Roguuuuuuuuue ! _dit la jeune lectrice qui était quasi en transe.

- _Jeune fille, écartez-vous ! Vous me faîtes peur !_ ».

Le professeur Rogue prit la direction de la foule pour aller au bar pour boire un coup.

« Putain de merde, ça me gonfle ! ». Sevy4eveR était dégoûtée, elle avait fait un long voyage pour voir le Serpentard et ce dernier venait de l'abandonner. Etant motivée, elle partit en quête pour parler à Severus. Si jamais ce dernier la fuyait encore, elle était prête à utiliser des potions qu'elle irait subtiliser dans la réserve du professeur.

* * *

Suite de cette histoire totalement folle, j'espère que ça vous plait ;)


	3. Soirée tendue

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Tous ensemble à Poudlard !_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages utilisés ici appartiennent soient à leurs créateurs originaux et aux productions liées aux séries, films ou livres. Les lecteurs invités et personnes réelles ne m'appartiennent pas (et oui, je ne suis pas fou encore au point de vous prendre rien que pour moi ^^). Et puis moi, je sais pas trop ce que je dois en dire car je sais pas trop que ce que je fous dans cette fanfiction P.

**Relecteur(s) :** Frushy, Marine

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Cela fait un an que je me suis mis à écrire de la fanfiction et je voulais marquer le coup. Je voulais faire quelque chose que je ne fais pas habituellement et une vidéo n'allait pas par rapport avec ce que je voulais fêter. Alors je me lance dans un projet que je peux qualifier de foufou comme toutes mes autres histoires en fait. En voici la fin, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira plus qu'à moi.

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction se déroule après la grande bataille de Poudlard !

* * *

**Tous ensemble à Poudlard !**

**Chapitre 3 – Soirée tendue**

Un peu plus loin, Frushy était en train de discuter avec Luna Lovegood, enfin il essayait surtout de la séduire. Il faisait quelques mimes pour faire deviner à la jeune blonde quelle créature il imitait. De loin, on pouvait le prendre pour un véritable imbécile mais vu que ça lui faisait plaisir, peu de personnes lui faisaient remarquer. Seulement une se fit la joie de se moquer de lui : Draco Malfoy.

« _Alors le mouton, la crétine de l'école t'as rendu complètement fou_, déclara le blond qui avait trouvé ce surnom à cause de la chevelure bouclée du jeune garçon.

- _Je ne suis pas fou. Je suis intéressé par la liberté !_ Répondit Frushy.

- _Et voilà qu'il nous sort sa philosophie, venez les mecs ! J'ai pas envie de devenir comme lui _».

Malfoy et ses deux larbins qui le suivaient partout quoi qu'il fasse lui obéirent et partirent sur le champ, accompagnés de Draco. Frushy reprit ses imitations quand le Serpentard était loin.

En attendant, Voldemort était parti voir les Serpentard, histoire de voir si c'était toujours comme lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Draco était en train de montrer la liste des filles avec qui il avait couché. Voldemort s'en saisit tout de suite à peine arrivé. Il scruta la liste de haut en bas, retourna la feuille …

« _Et bien, il y a de bons successeurs dans la maison Serpentard. Draco tu es sûrement celui qui me ressemble le plus. J'ai compté 67 filles, c'est pas mal du tout. Mais … euh ..._ ».

Le sorcier se fit apparaître une paire de lunettes, de peur d'avoir mal lu, mais il s'avéra que non.

« _Par contre, ça, c'est un problème ! D'abord ce n'est pas une fille, et en plus … tu aurais pu prendre un autre garçon !_ ».

Aimée et Marine tournaient en rond quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de Malfoy et surprirent la conversation, voyant le choc se dessiner sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi qu'un certain désagrément.

« _Voldynouchet, quelque chose te tracasses ?_ Demanda donc Marine qui est curieuse même avec ceux qu'elle détestait ou qui lui voulaient du mal.

- _Oui jeune Moldue. Il se trouve que cet énergumène du nom de Draco Malfoy a couché avec la mauvaise personne !_

- _Et ? Tu sais, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, la preuve, ta mère a fait cette erreur. Je ne dis pas ça contre toi, je te trouve plutôt cool mais il paraît que ton père était un connard …_

- _Je refuse de parler de ma vie privée !_

- _ALORS NE PARLEZ PAS DE __**MAAAAA**__ VIE PRIVÉE !_ Hurla Draco.

- _Je n'en parlerais pas si tu te la pétais pas en montrant une liste de tes coucheries et qu'il y ait le nom de Potter ! _» répondit calmement Voldemort.

La lumière diminua, le jeune homme qui avait fait son discours précédemment arriva.

« _Excusez moi !_ ».

Il s'empara de la liste du blond et gomma le nom d'Harry pour le remplacer.

« _Voilà comme ça on pourra pas me dire que c'est trop classique ! Bon allez on la refait !_ ».

L'auteur disparut et l'éclairage redevint comme avant.

« Je n'en parlerais pas si tu te la pétais pas en montrant une liste de tes coucheries et qu'il y ait le nom d'un Pokémon, et de plus Pikachu ! ».

Tout le monde se tut, choqués par la révélation de Voldemort. Draco, rouge de honte récupéra sa feuille et courut en direction des cachots, certainement parti se cacher dans sa chambre personnel de Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard.

« _Et bein, je ne le savais pas zoophile_, déclara Marine d'un ton normal, comme si c'était naturel et banal.

- _Oh my godness ! C'est tout ce que ça te fais ?_ Réagit Aimée encore sous le choc.

- _Bah écoute, avec Helnox on a tenté de faire coucher certaines personnes ensemble comme Draco et Harry, donc qu'il trouve plaisir chez les Pokémons ne me choque aucunement_ ».

Voldemort abandonna les deux toutous du blond qui pour une fois ne le suivaient pas à la trace pour rejoindre les deux filles.

« _Alors sinon vous, ça se passe bien chez les Moldus ?_ Demanda t-il.

- _Oui super. Je cherche un moyen de me marier avec une star coréenne en ce moment, mais c'est assez compliqué car en fait il me connais pas !_ Répondit joyeusement Marine qui regardait autour d'elle.

- _Moi aussi, enfin pas ce qu'elle a dit mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu venir. J'avais toujours cru que vous rencontrer vous et les autres personnages serait impossible_, répondit à son tour Aimée timidement. _On se sent …_

- _Excusez-moi, je vous laisse un instant. Je viens de voir quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas_ » déclara soudainement Marine.

La jeune fan courut dans la foule et hurla tout à coup.

« _Toi ! Tu arrêtes de la draguer !_ ».

Elle s'adressait au Baron Sanglant, fantôme de la maison des Serpentard, qui était en train de tenter de séduire le fantôme de Prue Halliwell . Elle ne demandait juste à ce qu'on lui serve un verre car elle n'arrivait toujours pas à toucher les objets matériels par elle-même. Il fallait qu'un autre fantôme le saisisse et le lui donne.

Dumbledore marchait au milieu de la foule, enfin flottait plus qu'autre chose, se dandinant un peu au rythme de la musique. Frushy lui aussi tentait de danser avec classe sauf que seule Luna trouvait ça bien. Le directeur, trouvant aussi un certain style dans sa façon de se trémousser, vint l'aborder.

« B_onjour, alors vous vous-amusez bien ?_ Demanda le vieil homme.

- _Euh … oui ! Merci_, répondit l'adolescent s'inquiétant de la raison qui avait amené Albus à lui parler.

- _Vous m'accordez une danse ?_

- _Non, mais euh, Luna, euh, NON !_ ».

Le lustre géant qui avait été installé à l'occasion se détacha violemment et s'écrasa à côté de nos protagonistes. Sous le choc, Frushy se réfugia contre le directeur de Poudlard telle une princesse en détresse fuyant le danger avec son prince.

« _Je suce comme un dieu !_ déclara le jeune garçon, ce qui était assez étrange.

- _Pardon ?_ »

Le directeur était choqué. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta, il avait du mal à respirer. Il s'effondra sur le sol, inanimé, les yeux grands ouverts. Le choc était encore marqué sur son visage. Frushy, lui, préféra fuir afin d'avoir d'éventuels ennuis. McGonagall arriva en hurlant, catastrophée.

« _Que tout le monde s'éloigne ! Le personnel enseignant est prié de faire évacuer les personnes qui n'habitent pas au château et les Préfets ainsi que les Préfets-en-Chef doivent conduire les élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives !_ ».

Tout le monde s'activa. Les personnages furent les premiers à quitter l'école, puis suivirent leurs fans. Seuls Marine et Frushy restèrent car c'était Helnox qui devait les ramener chez eux.

« _Mettez deux professeurs par salle commune, il faut rattraper l'abruti qui a réussi à tuer à nouveau Dumbledore_, déclara Minerva.

- _Juste, au cas où, je préfère demander mais Dumbledore est bien mort ? Enfin je veux dire même avant l'accident de tout à l'heure, c'était un fantôme ?_ Questionna Madame Chourave.

- _C'était le cas Pomona, mais là, le criminel est très fort car il a réussi à assassiner un fantôme, chose que même Voldemort et Dumbledore réunis ne pourraient pas faire. Qui que ce soit, il doit être trouvé rapidement sinon, nous ne pourrons plus assurer la sécurité de nos élèves_ ».

Certains professeurs prirent la route des salles communes : les professeurs Trelawney et Sinistra chez les Gryffondor, Rogue et Slughorn chez les Serpentard, Pomfresh et Flitwick pour les Serdaigle et enfin Chourave et Vector dans la tour des Poufsouffle.

McGonagall resta dans la Grande Salle pour coordonner la recherche. Les autres professeurs accompagnés de Rusard se séparèrent en petits groupes pour inspecter toute l'école. Helnox et ses deux amis étaient resté dans la salle avec la directrice.

Après trois heures, tout le château avait été fouillé de fond en comble. Personne de suspect n'avait été trouvé. Les sortilèges les plus complexes et puissants avaient été utilisés, il n'y avait eu aucun résultat apparent.

« _C'est incroyable ça, on pourrait presque croire que c'était un élève ou un professeur_, déclara Minerva McGonagall. _Ça ne peut être les autres invités et il n'y avait aucune blessure ce qui implique l'utilisation de la magie._

- _Il y a les sœurs Halliwell qui sont de fortes sorcières vous savez_, dit Marine, _même s'il est peu probable qu'elles aient fait ça._

- _En effet mademoiselle, mais il est indispensable de les soupçonner tout de même. Ça sera long d'interroger tous les élèves et professeurs, dit la directrice qui ne voyait vraiment aucun moyen de résoudre cette affaire._

- _Et ces deux là_, dit Severus Rogue en pointant Marine et Frushy du doigt, _ils sont aussi d'éventuels coupables._

- _Je ne crois pas mon petit Severusounet_, dit Marine avec un ton trop mignon comme si elle s'adressait à un bébé ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer le professeur.

- _Et en quel honneur ?_ Lui demanda Rogue d'un ton glacial.

- _Parce qu'on a trop de swag !_ ».

Une grande partie des professeurs et Frushy se cachèrent leur visage dans leur main. De son côté, Helnox laissait entendre un éclat de rire.

« _Bah quoi ?_ S'étonna la jeune femme. _C'est vrai, j'ai le swag en moi ! Au fait vous !_ ».

Elle s'était précipitée devant McGonagall.

« _Je n'ai jamais reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard, comment ça se fait ?_

-_ Et bien_, dit Minerva hésitante, _c'est que vous n'êtes tout bêtement pas une sorcière. Pas la peine de m'agresser de la sorte !_

- _Oui et alors ? Si je suis pas une sorcière, comment vous expliquez ceci ?_ Demanda Marine qui saisit la baguette magique du Professeur Sinistra et lança un sortilège de Lévitation, McGonagall commença à s'élever au-dessus du sol.

- _Je … Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre, mais faîtes-moi redescendre !_ ».

La directrice n'attendit pas et brisa le sort afin de retoucher le sol.

« _Quand nous aurons réglé l'affaire de Dumbledore, j'irais regarder aux archives où sont conservées les noms des élèves qui sont venus ainsi que ceux qui ne se sont jamais présentés._

-_ Bon j'avoue c'est moi !_ ».

Tout le monde se regarda pour chercher celui qui avait parlé. Frushy gigotait les bras pour dire que c'était lui.

« _Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?_ Demanda McGonagall.

- _Je n'ai pas voulu ça_, leur dit Frushy les larmes aux yeux, _Dumbledore est venu et m'a dragué. Je suis entré dans son jeu et il a été choqué. Sous le choc, il est mort..._

- _Je, je comprends … Dumbledore a toujours eu ces habitudes lors de soirées. Je l'avais prévenu que ça le mènerait à sa perte_, raconta la directrice.

- _Je m'excuse fortement, je ne voulais pas ça._

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute. L'important, c'est que l'on sache tout maintenant. Severus, prévenez les professeurs que tout est fini et que les élèves peuvent revenir _».

Severus quitta la pièce. On entendit un objet tomber et tout le monde détourna le regard vers la même direction. Une jeune fille se leva.

« _Je le savais ! J'ai Sherlock dans la peau !_

- _Mais qui êtes-vous ?_ Demanda Madame Bibine, professeur de vol.

- _Je suis Eter, lectrice de fanfictions._

- _Vous n'avez pas été évacuée ?_ S'étonna McGonagall.

- _Non. Enfin j'ai voulu rester pour vous aider mais il a été trop vite._

- _Et bien, allez devant la porte, on va vous ramener chez vous._

- _Quoi ? Je dois partir ?_ Demanda la jeune lectrice.

- _Attendez !_ Demanda Aimée. _On doit rester, la fête n'est pas finie !_

-_ Encore ?_ Hurla Minerva. _Y'en a encore d'autres ?_ ».

La directrice regretta rapidement ses dires car une dizaine de lecteurs sortirent de la salle des trophées.

« _Bon, amenez-les dans une salle commune pendant que je finisse de préparer la salle pour le final_, demanda la directrice.

- _Très bien madame la directrice_ » répondirent plusieurs professeurs en cœur.

Les lecteurs et lectrices marchaient et discutaient dans les couloirs durant leur trajet.

« _Et, mais vous le Gryffondor_, demanda Aimée au Préfet-en-Chef de la maison, _vous devez être riches car vous êtes de mes griffons en or ?_ ».

Tout le monde se retourna vers la lectrice, le regard voulant tout dire.

« _Aimée …_, commença Marine.

- _C'est bon, je sais où est la porte !_ » leur répondit la lectrice blagueuse.

Aimée ouvrit donc une prote qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, en voulant faire un pas en avant, elle eut soudainement un mouvement de recul. La pièce était en fait loin des salles de classe habituelles car il ne s'y trouvait d'une immense crevasse qui devait servir aux professeurs dans de divers entraînements. Elle reprit la marche avec les autres.

McGonagall avait contacté une grande partie des invités qui par chance, n'étaient pas loin et ils furent de retour peu de temps après. La sorcière amena une boîte assez grande pour contenir un adulte dedans.

Quelques fantômes s'amusèrent à la traverser. Peeves, quant à lui, était quasi collé au plafond à imaginer de nouveaux plans tordus à mettre en place ou de nouvelles faces à faire aux élèves ou encore au personnel enseignant.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, on pouvait entendre à nouveau le bruit des conversations de la foule. Quasi tous les invités étaient de retour à l'exception du Général Jack O'Neill et de Voldemort qui étaient partis au cinéma ensemble. On alla chercher les élèves ainsi qu'Helnox et ses deux amis. Quel bonheur pour eux de voir que la fête allait continuer, surtout pour les lectrices comme Aimée qui s'étaient cachées pendant l'évacuation pour faire en sorte que la soirée se poursuive.

Marine était intriguée par la boîte que Minerva avait installée précédemment. Elle la scruta sous toutes ses coutures, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien renfermer. Une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement s'en échappa.

« _Qu'est-ce-que c'est petit ici ! Heureusement que je suis un fantôme !_

- _Dumbyyyy !_ s'écria la jeune femme. _Vous n'étiez pas censé être capout ?_ ».

Le fantôme du vieil homme sortit enfin de la boîte et regarda Marine.

« _Capout ?_ Demanda Dumbledore qui était surpris que le sens d'un mot lui soit inconnu.

- _Oui, capout ! Mourru ! Décédé !_ » Disait-elle en mimant une pendaison puis un égorgement sur sa propre personne pour faire comprendre le mot à son interlocuteur.

Les quelques personnes présentes autour éclatèrent de rire, seule la raison était peu claire : étaient-ils surpris eux aussi du manque de connaissances de Dumbledore, ou bien les pitreries de Marine amusaient-elles la galerie ?

Les deux continuèrent ainsi durant toute la soirée, les autres ne se préoccupaient plus d'eux.

Il paraît que Dumbledore est encore aujourd'hui en train de questionner les personnes qu'il croise afin de comprendre le mot CAPOUT.

* * *

Je tiens premièrement à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs qui n'ont pas été cités avec leur expression dans l'histoire mais je n'arrivais plus à avancer (vous avez du le remarquer avec me temps d'absences entre les chapitres et la mauvaise qualité des écrits). Cette histoire traîne depuis plus de deux mois, et je ne savais vraiment pas comment la finir, alors je la termine ainsi quitte à me prendre les foudres de certains mais sinon l'histoire aurait été encore plus pourrie. Je préfère reprendre mes anciennes histoires et travailler à fond dessus.

Maintenant, j'ai décidé de ne commencer de publier une fanfiction que lorsque je l'aurais finie, comme ça, le temps d'attente sera moins long, la qualité j'espère meilleure.

J'espère que vous aurez tout de même aimé lire cette histoire.

A bientôt !


End file.
